girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-04-10 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Cool! An Alice in Wonderland paralel, or is being offered tea by almost a complete stranger common in real life? - A person (UTC 7:02 AM April 10 2015) : Well, it looks as though someone is about to have an "Un-birthday party." -- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:27, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Dingbots! We haven't seen any of Agatha's signature creations for quite some time, IIRC. This is an amusing page. I guess no matter how much of a homicidal maniac you are, it's always fun to sit down and relax and have some coffee (or tea), some cake, and some girl talk. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:39, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :Will Bang remember what they do when their eyes turn red? Also... is there another Prime going about now? I'm presuming Agatha learned her lesson about dingbot hierarchy after the whole Prime/Deuce affair. --MadCat221 (talk) 18:24, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Zeetha is grinning a bit too much, if you ask me. I suspect Higgs told Zeetha about Bang and how she came into the Wulfenbachs employ. I don't think Bang has a clue that Zeetha is the person who, singlehandedly, wiped out her pirate lair. Two very badass women are about to faceoff. --AndyAB99 (talk) 13:38, April 10, 2015 (UTC) : I would expect the actual fight between them won't happen until the middle of the third arc of the story. (But the Professors have surprised me before.) Argadi (talk) :: Do you mean second arc? Can you clarify how you're counting story arcs? We're in the second arc now, which is supposed to (eventually) conclude the story. --AndyAB99 (talk) 00:26, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: I thought the plan was three arcs, but my memory of that is several years old and even if my memory is correct plans may have changed. In any case, I don't expect the fight to be soon as both characters are interesting, important, and useful to the authors. Argadi (talk) 12:47, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: There may not be a fight. Who knows with this story. Anyway, Saint Szpak is a santuary. NO FIGHTING! So, yeah, they won't go at it immediately. If they do, they'll be pulled part and given a timeout. AndyAB99 (talk) 14:37, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::As soon as either Agatha or Tweedle step out of the grounds of St. Spzak Fortress, the flying rooks will be all over them. There will be a fight. I wouldn't be surprised if Agatha and Tweedle are still in an alliance of circumstance since she's demonstrated that he can't apprehend her either and both are trapped by the dirigible brigade. --MadCat221 (talk) 03:13, April 13, 2015 (UTC) has anyone notice that wednesday Agatha and Gil wer looking over a Si Vales valeo blueprint and seemed interested like they were going to transfer someone ? Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:11, April 10, 2015 (UTC) : It was Klaus-Copy that was looking at the plan, not Gil. And the obvious candidate for the procedure is a mortally-wounded Brother Ulm, copying him into the new super-train. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:25, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I think Agatha shoving the plans in Gil's face snapped Klaus-In-Gil back out of it. Notice that only in that one frame is Gil all hard-lined and looking uncannily like his father. After that, back to (fatigue-eyed) Gil. Klaus hasn't had direct experience with such a procedure that we know of, and even then Occam's Razor says that it more likely refers to Gil's experience with it during the Castle arc. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:03, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree with you here. I think Klaus steps back rather than Gil pushing him back. Agatha did not act like Lucrezia plus she shoved SCIENCE! in his face. Klaus, unlike Lucrezia-in-Agatha, only overrides Gil when he feels Gil is making a mistake. He is curious about the procedure, Agatha does not seem to be an immediate threat, and Gil has some experience with it. AndyAB99 (talk) 11:08, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Obviously, I disagree. I'm absolutely sure that Klaus has'' heard'' of a Si Vales Valeo procedure (Agatha had when Gil first mentioned it), and his follow-up comment sounds like someone who was not involved in all the mechanical/organic mind-transfering operations inside Castle Heterodyne. For all his intellect, the man is a Spark, and one who very seldom gets to engage in Pure Science. --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:01, April 11, 2015 (UTC) : On a related topic: what do other folks think the chances are that Tarvek and Gil may both be eventually transferred to Gil's body in the future? That would take the whole love triangle sub-plot in a new weird and wacky direction! ::Having Gil and Tarvek together in one body is a neat way to avoid conflict, or perhaps a way to guarantee it. It is an intriguing idea, but I am reluctant to place any money on that kind of solution to the dilemma for right now. We'll see. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:21, April 11, 2015 (UTC)